Wild, Crazy, And Beautiful Lives
by Talisa Ivashkov
Summary: What happens when Elena realizes life really does suck without Bonnie? Damon doesn't notice the change in Elena as she is interested in finding a witch powerful enough to bring Bonnie back and this isn't just for her it's for Jeremy too. This is what makes her feel like its a reason to do whatever it takes to get Bonnie back, as long as it's for Jeremy. Once Damon...


**Description: _What happens when Elena realizes life really does suck without Bonnie? Damon doesn't notice the change in Elena as she is interested in finding a witch powerful enough to bring Bonnie back and this isn't just for her it's for Jeremy too. This is what makes her feel like its a reason to do whatever it takes to get Bonnie back, as long as it's for Jeremy. Once Damon realizes Elena's humanity is slipping away what will he do to stop all this madness? And most of all who will he turn to for help?_**

* * *

**Damon (Changes)**

"Damon, no I'm not wearing that!" Elena throw the dress at me with suck incredible force, that surprised me, also turned me on a little.

"Why not? You look great in red."

"Because, I wore that last time." We were trying to find her something to wear on our double date for the eighth time this month and Elena was running out of dresses.

"then let's go buy a new one before we're late?" I really didn't want to piss Rebekah off again. I don't think that anyone could blame me for that. She was an original and originals can't be killed.

"I don't want to go buy a dress!" She'd been so cranky and up tight lately that I no longer knew what to do.

"How about this one?" Stephen walked in holding a skimpy cocktail dress. Elena light up. I don't care that it was Stephen that had saved the night, I was actually very happy. But not so much after what he said next. "Bonnie told Jeremy about the dress and Jeremy told me. It was for you. She just never got the chance to give it to you." And that's also when I realized that we wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. At least not with Rebekah and Matt.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Elena yelled. "It's because of you that Bonnie isn't back yet!" She throw the dress at Stephen which caused me to have to hold back my laughter.

"Elena calm down." Stephen said in a calming voice which I knew damn well wasn't going to help. "It's not my fault."

"Yes it is, you were supposed to keep an eye on Silas! But you let his ex lover kill him! Stephen he was our last hope! Jeremy was hoping this would help everything that things would go back to normal and you Stephen let him down! Jeremy looked up to you."

I was just standing out of the way when something grabbed me. It took me a moment, Rebekah, we were about 30 minutes late already. "How dare you..."

"Bitch get off my boyfriend!" For once Elena was frisky, but of course the one time she was too many people are around to do anything about it. It seemed like a long time since Elena and I had had any alone time and that's what I really wanted tonight. I hadn't wanted to go on a double date with Rebekah and Matt. That was all Elena, she'd been hoping having a busier schedule would help with Bonnie still being dead. I don't think they have. "I want everyone out!"

Her voice made even Rebekah flinch. Everyone left, I was about to when she stopped me. "It's your room too." That was true, however I wasn't going to say another word. We were finally having some alone time and I wasn't going to wast it.

She pushed me against the wall, kissing me with passion, but something was off. I pushed her away, I couldn't believe I was doing this. This was the first time we'd had time alone. Sure I wanted to throw her on the bed and do every dirty thought I've had in the past six days, but tonight that wasn't going to happen.

"Elena we need to talk." Oh god I was making this sound like a break up. And the look on her face told me that she really didn't want to talk, but at the same time it also told me that she wanted to talk. "Your attitude has been a bit crazy and unpredictable. Is this about Bonnie?" I knew bringing Bonnie up was a very brave decision on my part. But it had to be done. Weather she decided that she wanted to beat the crap out of me for it later so be it.

"It's Stephen's fault!" That is all she said. Truth was it wasn't his fault it was kind of my fault, but I'd been attacked by some idiot travelers. So I'd become preoccupied so it wasn't my fault really either. If anything I'd blame the travelers for this. It wasn't like I wasn't going to tell her the truth but lately she's been a little unpredictable to say the least and since she got her humanity back Stephen and I have been trying to keep it that way.

"It wasn't Stephen, Elena." I told her, but I knew I needed to tell her now. "It wasn't anyone's fault, no one could've known what was going to happen." She just looked at me.

"Why didn't you just tell me!"

"Again you've been a little unpredictable."

"I'm not glass, why is everyone treating me like I'm going to break. Just because Bonnie's gone doesn't mean I'm going to break!" She ran out of the house. I didn't know where she was going but I was worried. Stephen wasn't home anymore. He'd left a when Elena had yelled at everyone.


End file.
